


Take my Pain Away

by peace_wisepenguin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chronic Pain, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, rs420 fest, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_wisepenguin/pseuds/peace_wisepenguin
Summary: Remus tries marijuana for the first time to help with his pain.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Take my Pain Away

**Author's Note:**

> This work was for the rs420 fest, celebrating the positive uses of marijuana.

Remus is laying in bed, wrapped in blankets, when Sirius apparate’s into the room and sits on the bed next to him.

“Did you find some?” Remus anxiously asks.

“Reggie had some…I knew he’d have a stash.” Sirius says with a smile on his face.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Well, I knew he’d have some and I knew you needed it. You’re in so much pain and the sodding potions aren’t helping anymore.” Sirius scoots closer to Remus and brushes a stray curl behind his ear.

Remus picks up the baggy and inspects it. He looks apprehensive. “I don’t know Pads…it’s….should we really do this?”

“It will help with the pain, I’m sure of it.”

“But it’s…illegal.” Remus says in a dramatic whisper looking around the room as if the flat was being bugged by the police.

Sirius barks out a laugh. “Well, I’m technically illegal and you don’t seem to have a problem doing me,” the animagus says with a wink as Remus rolls his eyes. 

“Alright.” Remus shakes his head, trying to shake off his anxieties. “You’re right. I know you’re right.”

Sirius lights up the joint and they lay in bed passing it back and forth. 

30 MINUTES LATER…

“Feeling better?” Sirius asks Remus who is almost surprised Sirius was still there.

“You know what I want?” He leans towards Sirius and rubs his hand up his thigh, giving him his best bedroom eyes, wiggling his brow.  
Sirius sits up a little straighter, he didn’t smoke as much as Remus. He knows that look in his lovers’ eyes, he is very familiar with that look.   
“Oh, Moony, I think I know exactly what you want.” He gets a smirk on his face.

“Some biscuits. And chocolate cake, with chocolate frosting.” Remus continues naming chocolate after chocolate.

Sirius is already out of bed, wrapping a scarf around his neck. “biscuits, cake and crisps for me. Pumpkin juice to drink?” Sirius rattles off the list. Remus gets a lot of cravings after the full and Sirius is very used to the look he gets in his eyes when he needs some chocolate. He leans over and gives Remus a kiss on the forehead before he leaves. Remus grabs his wrist to stop him.

“You always take my pain away. I love you.” He says looking at Sirius with tenderness.

“I love you too babe. Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.” Sirius kisses him again on the lips and goes to the shop.

He never minds going to the shop for his favorite werewolf.


End file.
